


Office Romance

by rum (scrbmania)



Series: Office Romance [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Kuroo?Tsukishima, M/M, Office Romance, Romance??/, kurotsukki - Freeform, they are disaster gays?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrbmania/pseuds/rum
Summary: “..beautiful.”The blond male looked at him and burst into laughter he’s been holding. Kuroo swore then and there that it was one of the most adorable laughs he heard. Also realized he spouted his thoughts loudly.
Relationships: KuroTsukki
Series: Office Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165853
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Office Romance

Kuroo is always anxious, he can’t stay in one place for too long without fidgeting or thinking if the blocks of the building will suddenly fall over his head, or if the police will barge in his life as if he committed a crime. He didn’t commit anything though, wait- is he really clean? He brushes his fingers on his hair and shuffles it, he doesn’t really know why he bothers to worry about this kind of thing, but it’s just what if, it’s not like it's going to happen. 

He heaves a heavy sigh and looks at the time on his wrist watch and sighed again. One may think when they see him is he’s leading a heavy burdened life, well it’s not entirely false. Sometimes he thinks his life could be simpler if he learns how to live a little-bit carefree. He internally laughed at his own idea, he can’t possibly do that. 

“Uh, hey? Are you alright?”

Kuroo shuffles away from his own little bubble and seeks where the voice came from, he honestly feels embarrassed right now. Did he laugh out loud? Oh no, this stranger might think he had lost his mind, he’s not wrong though. He shakes his head again, shaking any more self-deprecating joke. Kuroo clears his throat and raises his head and turns his swivel chair not over to his left. He choked on his own saliva when he was greeted by someone’s crotch, ok, what was that? Second, he’s going out of his lane to embarrass himself. He clears his throat and tilts his head high, finally seeing who was the man who approached him. 

Suddenly he pushed his swivel chair behind and stood on his feet out of sheer shock, and shook his head again. The person before him swears he looks so dumb right now, and is laughing at him on the back of his head but tries not to show how hard he tries not to burst into laughter. 

“..beautiful.”

The blond male looked at him and burst into laughter he’s been holding. Kuroo swore then and there that it was one of the most adorable laughs he heard. Also realized he spouted his thoughts loudly.

“Wait-- hahahaha oh god” finally he stops giggling like an audience of a comedic show, and wipes the tear that escaped the side of his eye. Is he that dumb looking that this stranger wheeze for a whole minute? He clears his throat and fixes his glasses before he gives Kuroo a smile. Or in Kuroo’s words the smile that told him there’s more into life than the mountains of paperworks he needs to finish.

“Did I look that funny?”

“It was rude of me to laugh at you like that, I'm sorry”

“None taken, are you new here?”

“Ah, yes. I’m Tsukishima Kei, the new hire, they asked me to find you to be my mentor as I get started here.”

Tsukishima Kei, his name almost rolls off Kuroo's tongue like butter. He gave him a warming smile and got a good glance of his face, yeah he’s a charmer he thought. He clears his throat again and extends his hand forward to offer a handshake.

“Nice to meet you, Kuroo Tetsuro by the way.”

Tsukishima looks at his hand and gladly accepts it, his hands were firm and his fingers were thick. Literally shaked hands with his senior and that’s what he first thought of? Shameful. Those hands would look perfect around my neck. Oh--what was that thought all about and where the heck did it came from? Certainly Kuroo’s not the only one shaken by this meeting. What excuse can both of them actually come up with? ‘I’m overly smitten by this handsome stranger that also happened to be my co-worker?’ 

“Shall we get started?”

Tsukishima snapped away from his own trail thoughts realizing that he might’ve been spaced out too much, he’d be in so much embarrassment if ever that happened, luckily it seemed that Kuroo didn’t really notice it. With a sigh of relief, he smiles and nods his head in agreement, his senior smiles back at him. Despite how obviously tired he looks right now, he can’t press the button why and how he’s still attractive. But this isn’t the time for thoughts like this. 

By the time they have reached the end of their floor, Kuroo has also finished explaining him the basics. Tsukishima did listen of course, he’s a diligent man or not, his eyes were really glued on this person explaining him the system and what he needs to do plus the trail of his thoughts wandering across a fantastic dream of building a family with him. Maybe a house in a decent village with tolerable neighbors, somewhere not far from the city but not also in the heart of it, where he’ll wake up to nice smell of freshly brewed coffee and sloppy morning kisses along with their deadlines hanging off the panting lungs when they catch their breathe after a blissful moment they shared.

“Did you get everything I have said?”

“Ah! Yes, of course.”

“That’s all you have to know, if you need anything more don’t hesitate to approach me.”

“Thank you, Sir Kuroo.”

Kuroo smiles at him, and yet again Tsukishima felt like his heart jumped out of his chest and over the building while screaming what have you done to me? Tsukishima only blushes in return, unable to say anything but Kuroo fills the momentarily silence with a chuckle, his shoulders going up and down while he giggles like a child. 

“Please, call me Kuroo. I’m still young.”

“Oh. I’ll try my best Kuroo.”

“There, that’s more like it. By the way, do you have anything scheduled after work?”

Tsukishima pauses with his question and takes some second to think, he even placed his hand on his chin and thought. There isn’t really anything important planned today right, more like what kind of fool would let a chance to hang out with their happy crush?

“I don’t think there’s anything important that I have to do.”

“Really? A’ight then, let’s meet in the front desk in the lobby afterwork. I’ll treat you into something, here’s my number too.”

Tsukishima was dumb founded, so is it a date? The only thing he was able to do was nod his head and smile like a fucking tomato in his place. He tried to keep his head on his work, there are still a number of things he have to get done but his head is stuck thoroughly on what just happened. He ruffles his hair and heaves a heavy sigh, well he can ditch him but that’d be rude. Tsukishima is kind of lost but that doesn’t also mean he's against the idea, wait-- No! Oh my god. He stares at his reflection on his computer monitor and feels the heat gushing on his cheeks again. 

His moment was disrupted when his phone chimed, a message alert popped up on his screen. It’s from his friends group chat, and they’re asking about the plan to hang out later that afternoon since he recently moved and today got employed. Tsukishima smiles awkwardly on the side of his lips and eyebrows furrowed while he looks at his phone screen. He completely forgot about this even though Hinata had proposed this plan three days ago.

Hinata > So beer at the place 6:00 PM

Kageyama > OR WE CAN HAVE RAMEN

Hinata > We talked about this already!

Yamaguchi > Oh hey Tsukki!

…well about that < Tsukishima

Hinata > ?

Yamaguchi > don’t tell me?

I forgot about it, and made plans with someone earlier < Tsukishima

Hinata > WHAT?? Drop them!

Kageyama > Hinata you’re dumb, he can’t do that 

Hinata > WHY NOT? WE PLANNED FIRST!!

Yamaguchi > Yeah Tsukki can’t you really? 

I’d love to, but Yams < Tsukishima

Yamaguchi > Oh...ok, enjoy then go get your mans

HEY! Yams I swear to-- < Tsukishima

Read. 

Sometimes, Tsukishima doesn’t know if he should be really thankful for his childhood best friend as he catches his subtle actions so easily, or be scared that he can read him like that. He relieves another deep sigh and smiles at the back of his thought. He shouldn’t be really too happy about this, it’s very out of his character. And maybe the dinner will be something corporate? Like his seniors actually arranged something like a small acquaintance dinner? Tsukishima tries to reason himself that he did not score himself or date, nor it was a date. He thinks Kuroo is out of his league, and he never was the type of person to be invested in something trivial as a perhaps...friendly dinner? The more he thinks about it, the more it bugs him, hell why is he even so worried? 

Kuroo on the other hand would sometimes peek at Tsukishima's table and sheepishly avoid his gazes while he tried to prevent his cheeks from tainting pink. He sharply inhales and attempts to calm himself down, he’s not sure what actually happened. Did he embarrass himself ? Was he suave? He doesn't actually know, it all came to him so suddenly even himself was surprised. Well, it’s already a date that he proposed so he might as well do his best right? Kuroo shakes his head and buries his head again deep in the paperworks he has to finish. 

“Ah, it’s still a long day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did while writing this. Part 1/??? idk yet, please stay tuned!


End file.
